


Stranger Than Fanfiction

by autumntulip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FANFICCEPTION, Fluff, Humor, Jun is sick, M/M, Oblivious Junhui, POV Alternating, Wonwoo takes care of him, idol!verse, pining wonwoo, wonhuiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntulip/pseuds/autumntulip
Summary: Jun gets sick and asks Wonwoo to distract him... by the means of reading him Wonhui fanfiction.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Stranger Than Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Have I gone meta? Have I gone MENTAL? Have I gone META-MENTAL?  
> Well, once this crazy idea got into my head, I couldn't let it go. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Title comes from the movie Stranger Than Fiction. I always wanted to write a wonhui version of the movie but I never got a good idea for the whole plot. This ficlet gets close to it, I think :)  
> As usual, huge thanks for my beta for reassuring me it's possible to understand this whole mess.
> 
> Update: new wonhuiception tag suggested by the kind @alex_blast =)

Laying under the duvet of his shared hotel room with Seokmin, Junhui was fairly certain he was going to die.

Their NA tour was almost ending, and so was his life, apparently. His throat was hurting, his body was weighing tons, his head was about to explode. He couldn’t even open his eyes. His eyes hurt. His eye lashes hurt. His _hair_ hurt. There was nothing to be done besides laying down and feel all parts of his body aching, waiting for the hour pass so he could be knocked out by his medicine.

He stretched his hand towards the nightstand to grab his phone. His eyes got offended by the light, but he managed to type anyways.

 _I’m gonna die_ , he pressed send. There was really no other option left besides this.

A few minutes later, from under the heavy duvet covering all his body, he heard the muffled sound of his hotel room door opening.

“You’re not going to die. It’s just a cold.” Wonwoo’s approaching voice said.

“I feel dead already.”

“You just need to rest, Junnie.”

“Resting hurts so much, Wonwoo.” He moaned. “I can’t do anything besides laying down.”

He felt the bed sinking by his side.

“Well, from my experience being your roommate, that’s all you need, and all you do—lay down, playing games.” Wonwoo had that voice Junhui knew so well, the pretending-to-be-causal one that actually didn’t hide his bitterness.

“I said I was sorry about that.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Of course you aren’t. We’re not live.”

Wonwoo sighed.

“Maybe I should go bac—”

“Fine! Fine! I won’t say anything.” Jun grabbed his sleeve. “But, please, stay. My eyes hurt too much, I can’t barely open them… Every sound seems a scream… I can’t use my phone, I can’t watch TV, I can’t even listen to music… I can’t do anything.” He tried opening his eyes a little and gave Wonwoo his cutest pouting.

He saw Wonwoo was wearing his black hoodie up, round glasses in place, seated against the bed frame. Junhui noticed the moment Wonwoo acknowledged his face, his expression softening. He kindly caressed Jun’s bangs out of his forehead.

“I think you still have a fever,” he commented with a soft voice.

“Probably.” Jun closed his eyes, enjoying Wonwoo’s fingers still in his hair. “But I can’t take another dose right now, I need to wait at least another hour. Could you please distract me, Wonwoo?” 

“Fine.” Wonwoo pretended to sigh, bored. It was no use—Jun knew all his sighs. “If you can’t do anything, how am I supposed to distract you for one hour?”

Jun giggled, and Wonwoo could feel his sassiness. He slapped Jun’s head softly.

“Seriously, Junnie.”

“I’m sorry, it’s the fever.” He giggled again. As if he wasn’t like that all the time.

Thinking about it, maybe he didn’t flirt much with Wonwoo, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he tried to convince himself that it was better not to overthink fever-craziness.

“Anyway, I was thinking you could read for me with your deep, low voice that it’s not gonna make my head explode.”

Wonwoo was silent.

“You want me to read to you.”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to read. To you.”

“You’re supposed to be smart, you know?”

Wonwoo hit his head again.

“What do you want me to read?”

Jun giggled again. Wonwoo sighed.

“I was thinking about fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction.”

“Yeah, you know, fiction written by fans.” He knew Wonwoo had understood, of course.

“Hum.” Wonwoo’s voice was careful, too aware of what Jun could ask him. “Fanfiction about what?”

“About us.”

“About Seventeen?”

“About _us_.” Jun opened his eyes again to point at himself and then at Wonwoo, who just stared at him for a long moment.

“You want me. To read to you. Fanfiction. About _us_.”

“I’m sick, but you’re the one who lost the ability to make questions.”

“Junnie.”

“It will be fun!” He shook Wonwoo’s sides a bit. All his body hurt with the movement, and he laid his head on Wonwoo’s lap, defeated. “I’m just so sick, this will certainly distract me.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Jun peeked with one eye and saw Wonwoo browsing on his phone. “Jesus,” his eyes popped, and his index moved quickly down the screen. Jun closed his eyes and waited, getting comfortable in Wonwoo’s lap. He adjusted the duvet to cover the other as well.

“I… think I’ve found it.”

“Great!”

“Ok.” Wonwoo gave a deep breath. His left hand was caressing Jun’s hair again, while the right one held his phone. “It’s called By Your Side.”

“That’s a very accurate start,” Jun mocked.

“Shh.” Wonwoo cleared his throat.

> “ _Jeon Wonwoo was bored. Despite all his efforts and mindset on enjoying their NA tour as much as possible, he couldn’t make himself go out sightseeing with the other members. He was also trying very hard not to think how his mysterious lack of motivation had risen precisely when Wen Junhui got sick and was deemed on rest until further notice.”_

Jun raised his head from Wonwoo’s lap, turning to face him.

“Are you making this up right now?”

But it was clear by Wonwoo’s face he was as surprised as Jun.

“Of course not.” Jun saw on the reflection of his glasses the screen being rolled up. “This was posted yesterday.”

“Oh,” Jun laid down, relieved. “So Carats already knew. God, I was scared for a second.”

Wonwoo moved, uncomfortable. Maybe he was not so convinced.

> _“He was about to go out and find something to do, maybe just to prove himself wrong, when his phone rang with a new message._
> 
> _SAVE ME, WONWOO!_
> 
> _Wonwoo sighed, the sender’s name cancelling his barely formed plans of going out instantly. He got his hotel card and left the room to go to Junhui’s.”_

Jun jumped, and regretted instantly, moaning and pressing his hands on his head.

“This is… so weird!”

“It’s just a coincidence,” Wonwoo disregarded, but he was not looking at him.

Jun frowned. He couldn’t quite place what this Wonwoo’s face meant. Damn cold, ruining his senses. Not finding in Wonwoo his own astonishment, he got back to his comfortable position on the other’s lap.

> _“When Wonwoo opened the door, glad the staff had booked the whole floor and they all could share cards, his eyes quickly found Junhui. Or at least the mess of duvet on the bed he assumed was Junhui. He hadn’t actually seen the other since the day before, and if he was being honest with himself, he was scared—Wen Junhui never gets sick._ Wonwoo _gets sick._
> 
> _“I can’t save you from a cold, Junnie.”_
> 
> _Jun’s head peeked from under the duvet. He was wearing a hoodie, and Wonwoo could see just his eyes, usually big and bright, but now baggie and heavy. He wished he could actually save Junhui and never see him like this ever again._
> 
> _“Everything hurts.” Junhui moaned, and fell heavily under the duvet again._
> 
> _Wonwoo approached the bed. He knew Junhui was not used to be sick, not used to not feel his body at full force. Not used to be away from his games for so long. Wonwoo knew he must be feeling miserable.”_

“This Wonwoo is the best.” Jun said, but quickly regretted when Wonwoo flicked his forehead.

“Shush!”

> _“How can I make you feel better?”_

“Oh my god, we’re about to have sex!”

“Junnie, we’re not about to have sex, and neither are _they_. Just shut up and listen!”

> _“I don’t know, Wonwoo. I feel like I’m dying, and I can’t stand having nothing to do anymore…” Wonwoo heard Junhui grumbling from under the duvet, his voice sounding snuffled._
> 
> _Wonwoo thought about all the times he had fallen sick. Although Junhui wasn’t always present around his recover, he was always part of it and knew exactly how to make at least his soul feel a little better. Taking inspiration on this, he knew where to start._
> 
> _“I’ll make you some tea, what do you think?” he patted the part of Junhui’s body he assumed was his head._
> 
> _“Tea would be great, Wonwoo,” came the muffled, snuffled voice from the duvet land._
> 
> _When tea was ready, Junhui sat on the bed, leaning on the bed frame, fuming mug within his hands. Since there was no other place for him to sit, Wonwoo carefully got comfortable on the bed by Junhui's side._
> 
> _"Thank you." Junhui smiled softly._
> 
> _"It's nothing, really." Wonwoo averted his eyes. Even sick, Junhui's sweetness found a way to shake his heart. "What do you wanna do?"_
> 
> _"Well," Junhui started. Wonwoo knew him too well to not be on alert by his voice. "I was just thinking, actually, that you could read to me."_

Wonwoo paused. Jun turned his head upwards to share a puzzled look with him too, but neither said anything, and Wonwoo proceeded.

> _"What do you want me to read to you? I'm reading an Economics book at the moment, but I don't think it's your thing, right?"_
> 
> _"God, no!" Junhui agreed strongly, sipping his tea. "I was considering something fun."_
> 
> _"Fun? Like what?"_
> 
> _Jun wasn't looking at him, but Wonwoo could pick his mischievous smile miles away._
> 
> _“Fanfiction.”_

“Ok, that’s it. This is too fucked up, I’m not reading this anymore,” said Wonwoo, turning his screen phone off and throwing it away from himself on the bed.

“Is it too fucked up? Yeah,” Jun said, stretching his arm to catch Wonwoo’s phone back and handing it to him. “Scary as hell? _Yeah_. But that’s precisely why you should keep reading it! Aren’t you curious about what we’ll be doing next?”

“ _We_ are staying here, Junnie. _They_ , I have no idea, and I’m not sure I want to find out.”

“Of course you want too! Besides, it’s just some coincidences, is not at all like reality. You obviously have a big crush on me in the fic.”

“Not _I_ , not _you_ , Junnie! These are characters, not us.”

“Whatever,” Jun smirked at him. “Are _you_ in love with me?” Jun thought a shadow of something crossed Wonwoo’s eyes, but he ignored it for his mental health. “Of course not, so keep reading to find out at least if me-character loves you-character back!”

Wonwoo stared at him for several seconds. Jun was sure he was assessing the situation in his head, although the variables involved were a mystery to him.

“Fine.”

Triumphant, Jun laid his head on Wonwoo’s tights once again.

> _“Fanfiction about what?” Wonwoo asked, uncertain._
> 
> _“About us, of course. I don’t need to read about Hao and Gyu’s shenanigans, we already have too much of them in real life.”_
> 
> _This was not good. Wonwoo didn’t need even more ammunition to remind him how much he cared about Junhui, or how much he actually wanted some of that stories to be true. Not that he had read any, obviously…_
> 
> _“We could read Avengers fanfiction. Isn’t it better?”_
> 
> _“Bo-ring,” Junhui singsonged._
> 
> _Wonwoo sighed._
> 
> _“Ok, ok, I’ll look for something.”_
> 
> _Maybe he could find a good, short friendship story that didn’t required him reading out loud how Junhui’s huge eyes shined beautifully, how his moles were made for kissing, framing his lips in a delightful away, or any damned description of his damn tights. He was almost giving up on finding anything not blushingly mortifying, when his eyes caught one that seemed safe enough._
> 
> _“This one is about you sick, and me taking care of you, what do you think?”_

(“For fucks sake! It only gets better!” Jun interrupted. Wonwoo ignored him.)

> _“Hum, seems nice,” Junhui agreed, resting his now empty mug in the nightstand and getting cozier by Wonwoo’s side. He had pulled his sleeves to cover his hands and was now leaning his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo closed his eyes for a second, asking the idols’ goddess to please have some mercy._
> 
> _He breathed deeply and started reading about a sick Junhui who couldn’t sleep and asked Wonwoo, his roommate, to lull him. About a caring Wonwoo, who had cuddle Junhui on his bed and sang whispering by his ear, his hand never ceasing to caress Junhui’s hair. He read about a Junhui so in love with his Wonwoo that only five minutes of this were enough to calm him into a peaceful sleep._
> 
> _Wonwoo finished reading and realized a tear had rolled down his cheek. He quickly tried to clear it before the other noticed, but then found out Junhui was already fast asleep on his shoulder. He ignored the_ déjà vu _from what he had just read, and, very slowly, moved Junhui from his own should to lay completely on the bed. He was just tucking him in when Junhui’s eye lashes tremble. Slowly, he opened his eyes._

“Why did you stop reading?” Jun sat on the bed. When he turned, he was very surprised to find Wonwoo, always so composed, blushing.

“I can’t read this anymore.” Wonwoo said, avoiding Jun’s eyes again.

“Why? What now?” Jun’s head was so heavy now, his thoughts were all mingled, and he couldn’t fathom a reason for Wonwoo to deprive him from his soothing voice.

“Because…” he looked down again at his phone screen, uncertain. “Because… they’re about to… hum... have sex.” He swallowed.

Jun jumped with his knees on the mattress.

“You _so_ need to read this part!” He didn’t know why anymore, but it seemed so much fun, reading about they so close like that. There was something at the back of his head trying to step forward, something important, but it was not making it to the front lines.

“I’m _not_ reading it. I’m not reading fanfiction about us never again.” He stood up away from the bed, and Jun stopped jumping. Suddenly he felt so, so cold it went deep into his heart. But then he felt the weight of his eyelids pulling down his whole body again.

Jun let himself fell back first on the bed, closing his eyes.

“Anyway, it’s very unrealistic!” he complained. “After a very much accurate, scaringly accurate, honestly, storyline, an ending like this? This would never happen.”

“It’s just fanfiction, of course it would never happen.” Jun thought Wonwoo’s voice was farther away than he expected. “It’s time for your medicine, anyway.”

He looked over the desk in front of the beds, where Wonwoo was now standing, fetching him a glass of water and the right pill.

“Thank you for everything, Wonwoo.” Jun smiled at him, eyes heavy, taking the pill and swallowing it. “You really helped.”

“It’s no biggie, you’ve taken care of me too, many times,” replied Wonwoo, placing the glass from Jun’s hand on the nightstand, and pushing him to rest on the bed. “Now you should try having some sleep and win this fever over.”

Jun complied, and was almost closing his eyes completely.

“I just wish the ending was more realistic, you know.” Wonwoo’s hand, which was until now caressing his bangs again, trembled. “It’s impossible to have sex being sick like this.”

The hand on Jun’s forehead freeze.

“So,” Wonwoo’s voice was hesitant, and very, very small. “That’s the unrealistic part of the ending?”

“Of course, Wonwoo,” Jun mumbled, before falling asleep.

***

Wonwoo was packing to their next stop tour trip when there was a knock on his door. He frowned, puzzled, wondering who among the members would knock rather than, you know, _invade and conquer_.

“Hey, Wonwoo.” It was Junnie. Of course, it was.

“Hey,” Wonwoo stepped back to let him enter. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I’m fully recovered.” There was something odd about Jun. His hands were deep into his hoodie pockets, and he was kind of dancing from foot to foot, not looking at Wonwoo. Like the way he acted when he was… shy?

“Is everything ok?”

“Hum… yes.” Jun made an effort to stand still. “I just wanted to thank you again. For yesterday.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Wonwoo dismissed quickly, not wanting to remember how odd it had been to see his feelings spread on a page a total stranger had written. 

“Of course I have to!” Jun insisted. “But also… I wanted to check with you what exactly happened yesterday. I’m not sure I was not hallucinating.”

“Well, you certainly wasn’t in your right mind, more than usual.”

Jun slapped him weakly on the arm, like they normally did, and Wonwoo smiled with the familiarity.

“So we really read fanfiction about us?”

“ _I_ really read fanfiction that _you_ made me read about us. Yes.”

Jun bit his lip.

“I remember, you know. It just was so weird I thought I was hallucinating—”

“I wish you were.”

“...so I looked for the fanfic to see if it was real.”

Wonwoo was silent. He had a feeling Jun knew exactly what was going on inside his head.

“Well?”

“There is no sex there.”

“Were you looking for the sex part, then?”

Jun didn’t laugh, and nothing could have been more dreadful than that.

“Why did you stop reading, Wonwoo?”

“It was time for you medicine.” Wonwoo turned, resuming his packing.

_“And when he thought Junhui was completely asleep, when he thought the other wouldn’t feel his careful fingers over his forehead once again, he whispered what he didn’t allow himself to think, to fathom, to admit, ‘I love you.’”_

Wonwoo realized he had stopped his packing activity to listen to Jun reciting the words he had refused to the day before.

“It was so cheesy, I thought you could actually die from hearing it.”

“Wonwoo.”

He sighed.

“Junnie, just forget about it, ok? It’s just a story.”

“With a crappy ending.” Wonwoo flinched from hearing the words. He still hadn’t face Jun. “Wonwoo,” Jun called again, now pushing Wonwoo’s shoulder towards himself. When their eyes met, he continued. “Because it ends with me asleep, and not replying. So your ending was way more interesting.”

“You said it was unrealistic?”

“Yes, because I was sick. Me and the me on the story.”

Wonwoo stared at him, unmoving.

“What are you saying, Jun?”

“I’m saying,” Jun moved forward, shortening their distance step by step. “Your ending was way better than that fic one, but,” he finally pressed Wonwoo against the wall, as much out of air as Wonwoo. Their lips were so close Wonwoo actually felt rather than heard his next words, “reality, Wonwoo, reality is so much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and encouraged. I can't stress enough how much a comment affects my motivation to write more, so please, if you have anything at all to say, it'd make my day =)
> 
> You can also reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin) and on [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin).
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> PS: I'm aware I should be working on Lighthouse. Fortunately I can assure you that I AM. A new chapter will be up soon.


End file.
